Harry Potter & The Rise Of The Terminator
by AstonVillastoryman
Summary: When a visitor from the future comes to Hogwarts. As this year will be a different. Please Read Warning: Contains swearing & volience
1. Not The Normal Early Morning

Harry Potter & The Rise Of The Terminator

Chapter One: Not The Normal Early Morning

It is cold in Surrey in the early hours of the morning, in a old petrol station that is closed in the area not a soul in sight. Then some sort of lighting, starts flashing. Coming from nowhere, with no thunder. As the lighting is happening a huge ball comes & then dissapears.

The ball dissapears & a person is there on is knees, & then he stands up & looks around slowly not moving is eyes. This is no man, what man as a computer in his mind & has no emotions, meaning no fear of death. In this computer it says '02/08/2009 Surrey. He then leaves the petrol station & walks towards a underpass.

Some youths & chavs are graffiting a wall under this underpass. As this some sort of machine aproach these chavs, as the stop spraying their cans of paint. As they all make comments & laugh. As the machine comes to a complete holt infront of them. The chavs say "Nice night for a walk". The machine repeats the sentence back to them with a sound of confusement.

The machine then says "Give me your clothers now!", the chavs look at each other, some laugh, but some look scared. Another one says "Hey, who do you think we are... a bunch of buffs?" as the group laugh, the machine doesn't make any reaction to this comment, all he says is "I need your clothes now!!"

One of the youths says "Fuck you asshole" as the chavs pull their knives or other sorts of weapons. One of them runs up to him ,stabs him in the chest, the machine doesn't flinch, he looks at the chav, pulls the knife out of his chest, turns him round & gets him in his back & puts the knife in his back as then chav cries in pain. Another chav sprays blue paint over his eyes. As the machine still doesn't make any flich, as he got a a blue line over is eyes.

He then picks up the chav & pulls his heart out, & then drops the chav. The others then run, except the chav who he put the knife in his back is still on ground turns round & takes his jacket off in fear.

Next the machine comes out wearing chav clothers, but the chav's clothers is very tight on him "I need a change of clothers" says the machine, He then sees a man with bike outside a shop he then make a slow walk towards the man. As he's walking the clothers that the machine is wearing starts riping.

By the time the the machine gets to the blokes bike, the bloke comes out the shop with some with bags of food, as the bloke stands still & makes a comment "Hey you must have but on a bit of weight recently" said the man. The machine says yet again "Give me your clothes & your bike" the man looks confused & angry "Fuck off man" says to the machine, as then the machine slaps the man to the ground. The man is now knocked out as looks through the shop window, the shop keeper picks up the phone & calls the police.

Next The machine as changed clothes that fit him wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt & black jeans. The machine starts the bike as the sound in the background of sirens. The machine leaves from outside the shop.

Leaving the night for the day in crowded London, where it is a normal crowded day. Harry is with crowd on is way to work, listening to his MP3 player. He then enters McDonalds with tired look on his face. As manager pesters him "Your late again Harry" as the manager talks to him while manager is serving somebody at the counter as Harry goes into kitchen of McDonalds.

He then goes into empty cloak room as he opens is locker to change into his McDonalds uniform. As grabs to is uniform he looks at picture of is mum & dad, with sad look on his face. Then Harry enters kitchen asking his manager where he should go as is manager points to one of the cookers. As uses the bad cooker that won't start, with angry face trying to turn it on, Harry then looks round to see if anyone's looking. He pulls at is wond & whispers "frickley fire" says Harry, then big bush of flame comes from the oven ,the fire as causing screaming & chaos in McDonalds.

Harry is trying to put it out by saying "frickley water" but the spell doesn't work. The fire sets of the fire alarm, then the sprinklers come on in the whole restaurant. As his manager pulls out fire extinguisher what sprays the foamy stuff over Harry's oven.

Next Harry is in the manager office after all the chaos. "This is too much Harry this is the third time this month, do you know how much money the restaurant as lost" said the manager as he walks around is office. "I'm sorry sir but it just accidents" said Harry in sad look as watching his manager walk around the office. "It's too much, how do you cause all the accidents ,you must use your mind or something, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to terminate your contract" Said his manager as he sits down on a chair.

Harry raises up from the comment & says "but sir I need the money, I need it for school" said Harry in begging way, "I'm sorry Harry I need to think of safety of the people who work here" said the manager who is feeling sorry for Harry

Harry is clearing out his locker. As walking out all the other staff give him black looks as they are moping the floor & cleaning up the tables. As Harry gets on his phone & tries to call is Uncle Vernon who is in middle of a meeting. As his mobile goes off in the meeting as rushes to is mobile angry he sees Harry phone number & doesn't answer he just switches of his phone & apologies to the other staff.

Harry is still outside McDonalds when looks at his phone where it hears a voice of Uncle Vernon saying "You reached Mr Dursley, I'm sorry I cannot get to you at the moment, but I will contact just leave message after the bleep" Harry doesn't leave message just switches is phone off in anger & leaves McDonalds.

He goes to Uncle Vernon place of work as he gets to the front desk he sees some chinese gentlemen also enter the building. As gets to front desk a snobby woman. Harry is dreading to ask her question but he does "Hello, I'd like to see Mr Dursley please" said Harry in nerves but in hopeful voice, woman talks back very snotty saying "Mr Dursley is very busy & hasn't got time for children, but I will tell him you've been, goodbye" as the snotty women talks in rushed manner.

Harry turns round towards door just before he reaches the door handle he hears the bleep of the lift, out comes Uncle Vernon in happy but welcoming way has chinese walk up to him in happy way Harry turns round & shouts "Uncle Vernon" as Uncle Vernon looks up at Harry & looks back the chinese gentlemen pretending to not know Harry, Harry shouts "Uncle Vernon" again & this time Uncle Vernon as to reply & says "Yes Harry, I said two burgers with fries, I'll see later after metting" as Uncle Vernon acting nice to Harry unusally as Harry looks confused

Uncle Vernon leads the chinese gentlemen to the lift as while all the gentlemen are in the lift including Uncle Vernon, makes a sign sort pointing his finger & open his mouth saying go away, the lift door then close. Harry didn't understand the message, he goes to the lift pressing the button opening for the lift to reopen which it doesn't he then goes up the stairs ,when he gets to the first floor he askes a gentleman "What office is Vernon Dursley" says Harry whose panting from the stairs

"It's the third floor, room three" as Gentleman repiles in a confused away, Harry says thank you heads towards the stairs, the man then says "Hey should you be here", but Harry doesn't hear him & continues up the stairs. When Harry reaches the third floor & Harry is panting, a falling to the wall is of being tired, but Continues for Uncle Vernon's office when gets to the office. Uncle Vernon is show the chinese gentlemen his office, Uncle Vernon sees Harry behind Chinese gentleman, "right Gentleman it's time to see the staff room if you follow me" said Uncle Vernon stops when he's infront of Harry, points to one of his coleagues "David would mind showing these gentlemen to the staff room, & I'll join you, in a Minute" said Uncle Vernon in nerves voice, david agrees. All chinese gentlemen follow david

Uncle Vernon pushes Harry in to his office Uncle Vernon is very angrily. "What are doing, this the biggest day of my life & your buggering it up" said Vernon whispering to Harry, "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, but I lost my job" said Harry being interupted by Uncle Vernon "No I don't want to hear we will sort it out later, but for now you stay in this office, do not touch anything, don't talk to anyone, don't leave this office most important don't do anything. If you reck my chances of promotion you'll be needing four sets of glasses." Uncle Vernon leaves the office straightens his tie & goes to the staff room. Harry sighs with boredom, he then spins around in the chair he gets occupied by it until he falls off the chair. He then decides to touch a newton's cradle whats on the desk he keeps knocking until one of the metal balls on it comes off. Harry walks around the office looking for something to do, he then goes over to the water cooler in the corner of the desk, he gets cup out, when presses the water button no water comes out harry gets out is wond & says "Pichards, pickets" what is suppose to fix things but instead the water comes spraying water about everywhere, causing Harry to panic he then picks up a tea towel & puts on the tap but it doesn't so Harry unscrews the big water bottle opens the window & chucks the bottle water including the container. He just dries his hands with the tea towl.

Harry walks around again he sits down on the chair he's sees the computer still on Harry shuts it down & sees the page has not been saved Harry says "shit" tries to stop but it was too late the shut down deleted all of Uncle Vernon's work. Harry tries the fix spell again ,on the computer keyboard catches fire Harry gets up of the chair nervesly then points the wond to the computer & says "frickley water" this time the water comes out but it goes of the computer screen causing the screen to catch fire, harry then runs to the fire alarm & press it the alarm goes, while Uncle Vernon is talking to the chinese people in the staff room. All the staff run out of the building while Harry puts a tea towel over the keyboard to stop the fire, while Uncle Vernon goes by he sees Harry & also Uncle Vernon boss as slowly turns to his boss with a smile on is face.

It is night at 4 privet drive, Uncle Vernon is in a temper, shouting holding a glass of whisky "fired, I can't believe this after working there 18 years I get the sack, I was on the verge of becoming the Vice president of the company" Aunt Petunia then goes & calms him down, "Oh another would tell you disgusting friends to not bang the door" Aunt Petunia also in temper while trying to calm her husband down, "Another your not going back to Hogwarts again, now go to your room" said Uncle Vernon in anger he then turns to Petunia "I got to que outside job centre now", said Uncle Vernon in a anger, Harry turns to his aunt Petunia in a surprising manner "Friends aunt Petunia" said Harry, "Ye'h some freak black glasses & things look like a goth, anyway you won't be seeing them anymore I said you don't live here anymore" Said Aunt Petunia.

Harry goes upstairs confused, while on his away the front door goes, he opens it & there stands Ron. "Hello Harry." Harry looks very happy & surprised & goes to hug him not in a gay way. "What are you doing here Ron." said Harry, "Well.." but Ron is interupted by Uncle Vernon who is in the living room "Who are talking to, get to your room now", Harry gets his coat off the hook & leaves with Ron.

Harry & Ron are having a stroll around the area while Ron explains why he's there "Well, I wanted to see London for a change it's better than walking around a farm, milking cows. No I wanted to go around a few shops" said Ron as Harry looks him at strangely when Ron mentioned milking cows.

Leaving privet drive for a dark alley not far from Harry's home, yet again another lighting & ball light, yet again a naked man who then rises from the ground looking around slowly without moving is eyes. As this looks like another machine but different, the machine then been stopped when a white light goes on him with a police car lights of red & blue with a man getting out the car shouting "Hey.. what are you doing?" said the policeman approaching him looking confused & little bit worried. The machine turns facing the policeman, then the policeman gaps "Dear god." covering is eyes "Where's your clothes?" said the policeman as he now turns his head in embarrassment.

The machine comes up to the policeman then.. there is a sound of a blade, next the policeman falls to the ground. The machine stands there looking around seeing if anybody's about.

Meanwhile, Harry & Ron is coming down the steps of a tube station while exchanging jokes, they come to a stop when they get to the platform, while awaiting for the tube to come in the station. "So are Fred, Geroge, Ginny here?" said Harry. Ron looks down sadly "whats wrong Ron" said Harry, as Ron looks up "Well it's just you & Ginny, it's not like I don't trust you, it's the thought of you... touching Ginny" said Ron, "Ron, I thought you didn't mind" said Harry, "Well I don't mind it's just your my best friend" said Ron, "Well at least it's not Hermione & Ginny" said Harry as they both laugh as they await there tube to come.

Outside on 4 privet drive on that same night, a car pulls up as the machine from the alley way is now wearing police uniform. As goes over to the door knocking it, a few seconds later Uncle Vernon opens the door holding a glass of port. As then Uncle Vernon says "Yes", "Are you legal guardian of Harry Potter" said the machine, "unfortunately yes, why whats the bastard done now" said Uncle Vernon "Is Harry in?"said the machine, "No I he took with off with friend" said Uncle Vernon Who is not looking forward to hearing the news.

"No, it's just a few questions I'd like to ask him, have you got a photo graph of Harry" said the machine, as Uncle Vernon steps in the house "Hang on. Petunia go & get a picture of Harry" said Uncle Vernon, then Petunia comes out with a little photograph, "he's a fine looking boy, can I keep this picture" said the machine "Yes" said Aunt Petunia, "Thanks" as leaves the house for is car.

Next the other machine is on a motor bike looking round for Harry, Meanwhile Harry & Ron are going to posh hotel in London not far from the tower bridge as they get through the corridor of the posh hotel Harry & Ron bump into Remus Lupin, as Harry is suprised to see him "hi Remus Lupin" said Harry, has Remus Lupin sends happy reply back "nice to see you Harry", as Remus Lupin carry's on through the corridor, as then 'Mad- Eye' Moody comes by as well as Harry says hello to 'Mad- Eye' Moody as then get a nice reply to harry.

Ron & Harry then approach a room, in the room is Fred, George, Hermione & Ginny, as they enter they all welcome Harry as all of them hug Harry. Just as this is going on, Mr Weasley comes through the door with smile on his face with a piece of paper "Good news all, builders say it's safe to go back in the house, so get packing will be off in the morning." Harry looks at Ron & smiles at Harry. "Hey follow us next door we've got something to show you." said Fred with a smile on there face, Ron then nudges Harry. "Wait to you see this."

When they get in the next room George is putting on a video, to his surprise it's porn. As they all laugh & cheer. "You never guess where we found this." said George, Harry is laughing as says no, "Well do you remember when professor Snape took the answer sweets away, well me & Fred broke into his office to get them & as we went through the cupboards we found these tapes, & took them" said George with smile on his face, Fred goes off to the sideboard to get some dirty mags. "We found these mags on top of the tapes, what a dirty old man." Said Fred.

"Wait for this year because Fred & George have got plan, for professor McGonagall to find them & put them back in Snape's office." said Ron, Neville comes through the door & says "Dinner is ready, guys." says Neville as he's stares at the tv. As the all leave. A few seconds later Neville returns, while they're all gone he sneekily takes the porn.

Later Ron is waking Harry. "Harry wake up it will be light soon." said Ron, Harry sits up without his glasses on. "Ron it's still night go back to sleep." said Harry as he rests back on his pillow. "I know it's 5, we've got to go before it's daylight or the muggles will see us." exclaimed Ron, with this, Harry jumps out of bed.

It's still night as all of them come out of the hotel with their broomsticks, as Mr Weasley hands one to Harry. "Right remember bang your stick twice, then it will hover okay."  
"Hey where's your mum Ron." said Harry as he looks round. "Mums staying round her sisters for a while, mum & dad had bit of fight after the fire." said Ron, as they both start banging their brooms.

So Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, & Mr Weasley are off as the start flying through London as they head south, as they fly over one road, the machine from the petrol station is on his bike hears & sees them flying over, he sees Harry and through his eyes, his monitor reads 'TARGET'. Then he sees Ron, & it comes up with Ron's Identification, and most importantly... his address.

While in the air. "Hey what are Neville & that lot in the hotel for?" asked Harry. "Dad had bit of business with a few of them so we decided to stay there for a few nights, well... actually... a couple of months." said Ron as they continue to fly south.

Also the second machine sees them fly over while he's in the car, the machine follows them. About half an hour later they arrive at Ron's, fully repaired after the fire. As they arrive, the sun comes up since it's now daytime. Harry smiles to see Ron's home is back to normal.

As the step inside, all of them can't wait to decorate their almost new home.

In the evening, Mr Weasley is cooking dinner as they're sitting having a chat & laughing as Ginny is passing love letters to Harry on the table, unknown to the rest of them... until Ron catches him before Harry opens & reads the letter. He then kicks Harry & contuines eating his dinner. Then a knock at the door interupts their meal. Ginny goes to the door, followed by a delighted cry "Mum!" Mrs Weasley steps through the doorway & hugs Ginny, the others are up to investigate the cummotion and are greeted with the sight of a beaming Mrs Weasley, she then hug each and everyone of them, paying especial attention to Harry."Harry my dear, good to see you in good health."

Later on Harry & his friends are around the fireplace having laugh & a chat. When suddenly... a big bang at the door draws their attention away from the fireplace, Mr Weasley pulls out is wand out of his pocket & cautiously makes his way towards. the door. 


	2. The Uninvited Guests

Chapter Two: The Uninvited Guests

Mr Weasley approaches the door very slowly. Harry gets his wand out, Mr Weasley checks his family to see if they're ready as he opens the door.

Standing there is man holding a shotgun on his shoulder. As Mr Weasley steps back in shock "What do you want?" said Mr Weasley in a high voice. "I'm a friend of Harry Potter, I was told that he was here." said the mystery man. "What do you want?" said Mr Weasley again, this time very anxiously. Just before the man with the shot gun is about to reply, a screeching could be heard from a speeding car, a man is seen leaning out of the drivers window pointing a gun towards the front door, With quick thinking...or quick interfacing the man at the door steps down and starts firing rounds at the car.

The first man with excellent accuracy he hits the tyres of the car causing it to skid out of control and the crash into the Weasley barn, causing a fire. Mr Weasley stares in shock as he runs to the barn. "My god, the horses!" Mr Weasley runs towards the barn, but is stopped by the 'shot-gun-guy' as he sticks is arm infront him. "Wait, he'll be back."

"I'm rescuing the horses you fool!" Mr Weasley shoves his arm out the way, as he ran towards the barn. Harry also Runs towards the barn, but shot-gun-guy runs & jumps on top of him, Harry is trying to get shot-gun guy of him. "Get off me!"  
"I'm ordered to protect you. You Must remain here." said shot-gun -guy.

As Harry looks towards the barn he sees the other visitor emerges from the flames engulfing the barn, Mr Weasley is on him in a flash, the visitor doesn't even look at him as he drives a blade into him, the family crys out. Harry begs the man to get off him. "You must remain here, I'll go." The man jumps off Harry & heads towards the barn the second machine starts coming towards the family the machine fire's at him again & flies back as the machine runs over to Mr Weasley how's crying in pain as the machine picks him up & takes them back to the Weasley as the blood is pooring out of his stomach.

As the say the next machine starts to get up even though machine as been shot twice as the machine gets towards the house, "We best go inside the house" said the machine.

Next the machine is barrocating the door, as the family are gavering around Mr Weasley as Mrs Weasley is giving him tushes, "He's bleeding terrible, we must get him to hospital" said the Mrs Weasley as the door starts banging as the second machine is trying to get in, "negetive, we must stay here & destroy the T-1000" Said the machine who is stearing at the door. As the door is being pushed open. As Harry loses him temper as he turns to the machine in confusement & anger "What, what are you talking about, T-1000?"

"A T-1000 is a terminator, just like me put more invanced. Made of liquid metal" said the machine as Fred interupts "Are you mad or sick are dad is dieing" as Fred just after a window smashes & Fred who is standing by the window is being pulled out as George & Harry are graping is feet, but the T-1000 is pulling him out. T-1000 staps him in the chest as the T-1000 lets go off him as George graps him & says "Fred!!" until he cannot here Fred's heart beating as a big cry comes from the family. As the T-1000 tries to climb through the window George pulls out is wand & says "Expelliarmus!!"

What causes the T-1000 just fall out of the window onto ground causing no harm to the T-1000, The T-1000 gets up as Ron shouts "Expelliarmus!!" calls him to fall back again, he gets up again approaching the window. Harry then shouts "Sectumsempra" what causes the T-1000 to fall back aswell it gets up again but the other machine fires again causing him to fly back futher, & takes up time why the T-1000 heals "We must leave" said the machine

They all run out the house as the machine starts up the Weasley blue car, Ron & Mrs Weasley helps to the car Harry is just standing watching the T-1000 heal, as Mr Weasley shouts "Harry come lets go" As then Harry gets on in the car as they drive off. As the T-1000 chases them & then takes the motorbike a follows the Weasley's

"Can this car go any faster" said Ginny, "Negetive this is the car maximum speed" said the machine, as then the car gets knocked by the T-1000 on his bike as comes aside the car he gets up close & graps Hermione & tries to pull out the car until Harry says "Sectumsempra" causing the T-1000 fall off the motorbike, & rollover into a ditch. "I think we lost him" says Ron

But the T-1000 cralws out the ditch unarmed & gets back on the bike. As then they see motorbike lights & then jumps ontop of the car as they hear a bang ontop of the car is they get there wands ready, as the T-1000 staps through the car roof. As the first time just missing Harry, & then staps straight through to George's stomach as there all saying speels but a big scream from all of them as another Weasley is armed, as Mr Weasley passes tusses to George as she cries, the machine then fires up at the T-1000 causing him to fall back onto the the car boot but hanging on by is claws, & starts to crawl bank onto the car a graps old of Harry's shirt & then the machine fires at the T-1000 causing him to fall off the car completely.

10 mintures later the car starts to crank up. "We are needing petrol" as they pull over, as when Mrs Weasley goes over to the back to George crying George "You allright George", as then she hear him not breathing. As Mrs Weasley turns round & cries as Ginny & Ron goes over to there mum to cheer her up. "We must leave immediately, the T-1000 will catch us up quickly", said the machine

"Whoa,whoa what's going on here!" says Harry, "We must leave immediately, I will tell you more on our journey" said the machine. As stears at Harry "No,No,No we are not going anyway, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on here" said Harry. "Negetive the T-1000 his the same speed as me & will be here soon" said the machine refuseing to let them stay there.

"I don't care we can defend ourselves" said Harry. "I was sent by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in the year 2014". said the machine, "No, Whoa but Dumbledore dead" said Harry. "Yes ,but brought back to life by you in 2012, inorder to help fight a wizard war against Lord Voldemort army. Lord Voldermort creators us terminators to fight this war, but Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore captured a model of me. In that time the another Terminator was made more invaced they've decided to test them on this mission, causing you to be dead & not to be fighting in the war, not bringing back to life Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 2012 or even send the terminators even I wouldn't.." said the terminator being interupted by Harry "Yes I know the rest of that, so whats your mission"

"My mission is to protect you" said the Terminator, "So what your saying is your a robot" said Ron coming over from is mum "Allfermitive, but a terminator. I'm a model 101" said the Terminator 101, "So whats the plan?" said Harry. "We must destory the T-1000. Also destroy Lord Voldermort before the war, then everything will be back to normal" said Terminator 101

"Okay we must leave now" said Harry, "Wait mintue you cannot believe this Harry, its all push shit. There's no such things as terminators" said Ron who doesn't like the story. "Not for at least for 3 years" said the terminator, "Shut up I was asking you!" said, "I'd rather not take this risk Ron, lets get moving before, that thing is catches up with us" said Harry as steps away from the car.

Ron doesn't like it as looks up in the air, in not believing a word of the terminator, "Harry, this is stupid. Now don't believe that thing lets get Mr Weasley to hospital quick as we can" said Hermione with her hands round, "Yes your right, where's the neariest hospital?" said Harry as turns to the terminator, "Aprroxly 4 miles away north" said the Terminator, as Ron gaps "4 MILES!", "But there's a motorway 2 miles away, where we can Hijack a car" said The Terminator

"But, Mr Weasley won't make it that far" said Harry, "No put we will after try harry" said Mrs Wealsey, as she goes over to her injured husband, "Listen love well have to make a move" said Mr Weasley, "No Molly, listen you getaway as far as you can" said Mr Weasley, as sounds is last breath as then a break of crying in the whole family "We best move now" said the Terminator.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny & Mrs Weasley also the Terminator cut across a night of a dark lonley field heading towards a motorway. Meanwhile the T-1000 is back as he approaches the scene of the family car on his motorbike, inside he's George & Mr Weasley both dead sitting in the car. As in the distance the T-1000 sees the traffic lights of the motorway.

The family reach the motorway as Ginny & Ron help there mum up the long hill, as the step on the road Terminator straight pulls is shot gun out & points at a man in car coming towards them the man pulls over & stops, as the Terminator goes over to the car & pulls the man out, "Hey don't shot" as the steps out is car with his hands.

As the family get into there car they see motor bike lights coming towards them as the Terminator "Says get in" as they drive away fast, but the T-1000 is still following them as the Terminator drives very fast away from the T-1000. As the T-1000 gets closer there terminator puts the car behind a petrol lorry as then turns to the back of him the T-1000 comes right next to the car until terminator swirves the bike into lorry causing the bike to crash & explode into the lorry as they look round in relief, but yet again the T-1000 comes out the lorry's fire still uninjured & unharmed as he looks at the car of the family.

The family drive allnight to get to London as they arrive they go straight back to the posh hotel where the meetings were met, While inside Harry tells all thats happened as Mad-Eyed Moody, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny & Mrs Weasley also The Terminator is in the corrodor as the rest are around a table.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot not believe this that a robot is trying to kill you" says Remus Lupin, "Yes I know I understand, but can you explain the death of Mr Weasley, Fred & George", said Harry "I don't know but.." but Remus Lupin is interupted by a sudden sake of the hotel. Remus Lupin gets up looking at the room to see everything moving. Then the terminator comes in the room "We must leave"

Then a big scream comes from down stairs they all step out of the room. Suddenly people on the rooms come through the corrodor throwing speels at everyone as they all get there wands out to defend thereselves. As the Terminator shooting at the people on brooms, then Draco Malfoy comes through, on his broom & looks straight Harry "Hello Potter see you are still alive, well don't worry Potter you'll be seeing your mam & dad very soon, Expelliarmus!" as shouts that out points is wand at Harry

As Harry defends himself with spells. The Terminator fires at him with his shot gun but misses Draco, & shoots is broom causing Draco's broom to go out of control. What takes Draco out of the corrodor, Harry follows him down the stairs, "Harry No" said Remus Lupin as he fighting another evil wizard.

Draco as ended up down in the cellar, has Draco is on the ground as he gets up in pain. "I don't think you would have bothered, you've already sent a terminator to kill me" said Harry as Draco turns round to him "What are talking about the dark lord would never sent, what did you call it, a termberk" said Draco, "Do think I'm stupid" said Harry

"Yes, cause you didn't know I was coming, Incendio!!" said Draco as big fire ball fires straight at, Harry jumps out the way, but Remus Lupin comes through the door next to Harry, & the spell hits Remus Lupin instead causing Remus Lupin to collapse to the ground in pain as Harry cries out.

"Incendio!!" said Harry as fires the spell back at Draco who moves out the way, "Oppugno!!" Draco says causing three knives of a table to fire at Harry, but Harry ducks "Sectumsempra!" says Harry but Draco defends himself by saying "Protego Totalum" Harry says "Sectumsempra!" again & hits Draco in the leg as goes to ground in pain, "Timparto" says Draco he suddenly dissapears.

Harry runs over to Remus Lupin who is on the ground bleading, "Harry, listen get to place called Dantferno, they will help you" as then Remus Lupin stops breathing as Harry puts his head on his hands 


End file.
